


To Wish Upon A Star

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wasn’t one to make many wishes but tonight she figured one little wish could do no harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



> To fill a fandom_stocking on Dreamwidth Journal.  
> Beta'd by Lana Baker

Kate watched the fires burn in the center of the Athosian village. Children were running around, playing some kind of tag-game, squealing when they were caught or tagged, skidding to a halt and running in the opposite direction as soon as they were “it”. Some of the older children, like Jinto and Wex, were seated near one of the smaller fires, holding out sticks with marshmallows stuffed on the end. The moment the colonel had introduced the sticky goodness, the Athosian children were constantly asking for more.

She turned her gaze upwards and watched the many stars in the sky, some more bright than others. On Earth she would have been able to name a few star signs, but on New Athos she didn’t have a clue. There were a few shapes she could make out but she had no clue whether the Athosians had named them. She made a note to ask Teyla about it.

She smiled when a streak of light shot across the sky, and remembered Rodney mentioning chances of a meteor shower much like the Perseids on Earth. She wasn’t one to make many wishes but tonight she figured one little wish could do no harm. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again Teyla stood eye-to-eye, a small smile gracing her lips.

“What are you doing?”

Kate followed Teyla’s lead as she moved in closer for a kiss.

“Wishing upon a star,” she replied as she pulled back, tasting the remnants of a melted marshmallow on Teyla’s lips.

“What did you wish for?”

Kate shook her head, “If I tell you, it won’t come true.”

“But…”

Teyla protested but Kate cut her off by capturing her lips with another kiss.

“Not going to tell,” Kate whispered and then laughed when Teyla pouted.

“Got any marshmallows left?”

This brought the smile back. Teyla nodded and pulled Kate back toward the center of the village to the large fire, where Elizabeth made room for them to sit and enjoy the last of the marshmallows.


End file.
